Euro Truck Simulator 2
Euro Truck Simulator 2 is a truck simulation game created by SCS Software, using OpenGL, set in Europe. The player can drive across a depiction of Europe, visiting its cities, picking up a variety of cargos, and delivering them. Gameplay Players choose their starting country, then go on to build a trucking empire. After this, players can start taking jobs from various fictitious companies and delivering cargo to various cities to earn money and experience. This money can then be spent on a new truck, upgrading the current truck or garage, expanding the business to other countries. Once enough experience has been gained, the player levels up and receives a skill point which may be spent to enhance a certain skill. ADR certificates (which allow for transportation of hazardous goods) are also obtained via skill points in Euro Truck Simulator 2 as opposed to the first game in the series, where players merely paid a sizeable sum of money to receive an ADR. Companies There are many fictitious companies in the game. Following is a list of all companies and the cities they operate in. Total: 143 * AA - Auto di Alonso (Cagliari (1.35), Pescara, Roma, Taranto) * ACC (Catania, Taranto, Terni) * ACI SRL (Bari, Bologna, Cagliari (1.35), Catanzaro, Genova, Milano, Roma) * AeroBaltica (Helsinki, Kaunas, Riga, Saint Petersburg, Tallinn, Turku, Vilnius) * Agrominta UAB (Utena (x2)) * Agronord (Esbjerg, Goteborg, Kalmar, Kristiansand) * Aria (Aalborg, Esbjerg, Jonkoping, Trelleborg) * Ateria AS (Helsinki, Lahti, Tallinn) * Balkan loco (Craiova, Edirne, Pleven, Ruse, Veliko Tarnovo) * Balteus Yachts (Riga, Saint Petersburg, Tallinn, Turku) * Baltic Logistic Transport (Kaunas, Kunda, Paldiski, Pskov, Saint Petersburg, Siauliai, Tartu, Utena) * Baltic Metallurgy (Liepaja, Pori, Pskov, Siauliai, Tallinn) * Baltomorsk (Daugavpils, Kaunas, Klaipeda, Luga, Pskov, Rezekne, Saint Petersburg, Valmiera, Ventspils, Vyborg) * Baltrak Lojistik (Edirne, Istanbul, Tekirdag) * Bâtisse (Bordeaux, Brest, Calvi (1.36), Clermont-Ferrand, La Rochelle, Le Mans, Montpellier (x2), Paris, Rennes) * BCP (Berlin, Birmingham, Bratislava, Gdansk (GE), Kassel, Kosice (GE), München, Pecs (GE 1.19), Stuttgart, Verona) * BHB La Raffinerie (Le Havre, Marseille (La Mede)) * BHV (Ajaccio (VLF 1.36), Bastia (VLF 1.36), Bordeaux (VLF), Edirne (RttBS), Galati (RttBS), Goteborg (Sc), Helsingborg (Sc), Iasi (RttBS), Jonkoping (Sc), Kaunas (BtBS), Kobenhavn (Sc), Kristiansand (Sc), Lahti (BtBS), Le Mans (VLF), Limoges (VLF), Linkoping (Sc), Montpellier (VLF), Nantes (VLF), Nice (VLF), Odense (Sc), Orebro (Sc), Panevezys (BtBS), Paris (VLF), Parnu (BtBS), Ruse (RttBS), Siauliai (BtBS), Stockholm (Sc), Toulouse (VLF), Vaxjo (Sc), Vilnius (BtBS)) * Bjork (Kristiansand, Vaxjo) * Boisserie Jean-Pierre (Le Mans, Limoges, Marseille) * Brawen Transport (Bacau, Bucuresti) * Cantiere Navale (Ancona, Messina, Olbia (1.35)) * Cargotras (Catanzaro, Livorno, Milano, Olbia (1.35), Palermo, Pescara, Sassari (1.35)) * Cemeltex (Bucuresti (RttBS), Cluj-Napoca (RttBS), Edirne (RttBS), Kaliningrad (BtBS), Kaunas (BtBS), Klaipeda (BtBS), Liepaja (BtBS), Paldiski (BtBS), Panevezys (BtBS), Sofia (RttBS), Timisoara (RttBS), Valmiera (BtBS)) * Cesare Supermercato (Milano, Palermo, Pescara, Sassari (1.35)) (Delivery only) * CGLA (Calarasi, Ruse) * Chimi (La Rochelle, Montpellier) * CNP (Ancona (It), Burgas (RttBS), Catania (It), Constanta (RttBS), Livorno (It), Napoli (It), Pitesti (RttBS), Taranto (It)) * Comoto (Suzzara) * Container Port (Burgas (RttBS), Constanta (RttBS), Esbjerg (Sc), Galati (RttBS), Helsinki (BtBS), Klaipeda (BtBS), Kotka (BtBS), Pori (BtBS), Saint Petersburg (BtBS), Tallinn (BtBS)) * Costruzione di Edifici (Catanzaro, Firenze, Genova, Olbia (1.35), Palermo, Pescara, Sassari (1.35), Taranto) * Dans le Jardin (Bastia (1.36), Bordeaux, Bourges, Le Mans, Marseille, Montpellier, Nantes, Porto-Vecchio (1.36)) * Dobra Ferma (Karlovo, Pleven, Sofia) * Domdepo (Bucuresti (RttBS), Cluj-Napoca (RttBS), Edirne (RttBS), Iasi (RttBS), Luga (BtBS), Pitesti (RttBS), Pleven (RttBS), Tekirdag (RttBS), Timisoara (RttBS), Utena (BtBS), Valmiera (BtBS), Vyborg (BtBS)) * Drekkar Trans (Bergen, Karlskrona, Linkoping, Malmo, Odense, Uppsala, Vaxjo) * Dulcis (Pitesti) * Eolo Lines (Cagliari (It 1.35), L'lle-Rousse (VLF 1.36), Marseille (VLF 1.36), Messina (It), Napoli (It), Palermo (It), Porto-Vecchio (VLF 1.36), Sassari (It 1.35), Villa San Giovanni (It)) * Estonian Paper AS (Kunda) * EuroAcres (Berlin, Bern, Bialystok (GE), Bremen, Brno, Brussel, Cambridge, Carlisle, Debrecen (GE), Dijon, Dover, Dresden, Erfurt, Gdansk (GE), Groningen, Krakow (GE), Liverpool, Magdeburg, Nürnberg, Osnabrück, Pecs (GE 1.19), Plymouth, Reims, Salzburg, Swansea, Szeged (GE 1.19), Torino, Verona, Wien, Wroclaw) * EuroGoodies (Banska Bystrica (GE), Berlin, Bern, Bremen, Cardiff, Debrecen (GE), Dijon, Dover, Düsseldorf, Edinburgh, Erfurt, Glasgow, Grimsby, Groningen, Innsbruck, Kiel, Klagenfurt (1.11), Leipzig, Liège, Lille, Liverpool, Lodz (GE), Lublin (GE), Magdeburg, Mannheim, Metz, München, Newcastle, Olsztyn (GE), Osnabrück, Plymouth, Praha, Reims, Salzburg, Szczecin, Venezia (1.11), Wien, Wroclaw) * Eviksi ZS (Daugavpils, Liepaja (x2), Riga, Valmiera, Ventspils) * Exomar (Ancona, Bologna, Olbia (1.35), Roma, Taranto) * Fallow Cargo (Cluj-Napoca, Istanbul, Targu Mures, Timisoara) * Fattoria Felice (Napoli, Roma) * FCP (Bremen, Brussel, Düsseldorf, Graz (1.11), Leipzig, Manchester, Olsztyn (GE), Poznan, Torino) * Finnish Tyres (Tampere (Nokia), Saint Petersburg) * FLE (Bastia (VLF 1.36), Brest (VLF), Bucuresti (RttBS),Calvi (VLF 1.36), Clermont-Ferrand (VLF), Cluj-Napoca (RttBS), Istanbul (RttBS), Montpellier (VLF), Nantes (VLF), Paris (VLF), Sofia (RttBS), Timisoara (RttBS), Toulouse (VLF)) * FUISpA (Catania, Catanzaro, Firenze, Olbia (1.35), Roma) * Gallia Ferries (Roscoff) * Globeur (Bordeaux, Bourges, Le Havre, Montpellier, Rennes) * GNT (Bergen (Sc), Daugavpils (BtBS), Helsingborg (Sc), Jonkoping (Sc), Kalmar (Sc), Klaipeda (BtBS), Kristiansand (Sc), Panevezys (BtBS), Uppsala (Sc), Valmiera (BtBS), Ventspils (BtBS), Vilnius (BtBS)) * Gomme du Monde (Bourges, Clermont-Ferrand) * Huilant (Ajaccio (1.36), Bordeaux, La Rochelle) * IKA Bohag (Aalborg (Sc), Ancona (It), Bologna (Zola Predosa) (It), Brest (VLF), Bucuresti (RttBS), Catania (It), Clermont-Ferrand (VLF), Firenze (It), Helsinki (BtBS), Kalmar (Sc), Kobenhavn (Sc), Linkoping (Sc), Malmo (Sc), Milano (Corsico) (It), Montpellier (VLF), Napoli (It), Odense (Sc), Orebro (Sc), Oslo (Sc), Paris (Gonesse) (VLF), Pescara (It), Rennes (VLF), Roma (It), Saint Petersburg (BtBS), Sofia (RttBS), Stavanger (Sc), Stockholm (Sc), Tampere (BtBS), Uppsala (Sc), Vilnius (BtBS)) * International Baltic Petroleum (Helsinki (Kilpilahti, Porvoo), Mazeikiai, Naantali) * ITCC (Bialystok (GE), Glasgow, Köln, Kosice (GE), Liège, Linz, Luxembourg, Ostrava (GE), Rostock, Sheffield, Szczecin) * Kaarfor (Ajaccio (VLF 1.36), Amsterdam, Bastia (VLF 1.36), Bern, Bucuresti (RttBS), Budapest (GE), Cambridge, Constanta (RttBS), Craiova (RttBS), Dortmund, Edinburgh, Edirne (RttBS), Frankfurt, Hunedoara (RttBS), Iasi (RttBS), La Rochelle (VLF), Limoges (VLF), Lublin (GE), Lyon, Montpellier (VLF), München, Nantes (VLF), Nice (VLF), Ostrava (GE), Pitesti (RttBS), Poznan, Reims, Ruse (RttBS), Strasbourg, Swansea, Targu Mures (RttBS), Verona) (Delivery only) * Kolico (Iasi, Sofia, Timisoara) * Konstnorr (Esbjerg, Gedser, Helsingborg, Koberhavn, Linkoping (x2), Malmo, Oslo, Stockholm, Vasteras) * Ladoga Auto (Kaliningrad, Saint Petersburg, Turku (Uusikaupunki)) * Lateds AS (Daugavpils, Valmiera) * Latvijas Vagonu Rupnica (Daugavpils, Riga) * Libellula (Ancona (Pesaro), Bologna, Livorno (Pontedera), Milano (Inveruno)) * Lindakainen (Kotka, Kouvola, Pori, Tallinn, Taru) * Lisette Logistics (Ajaccio (1.36), Bordeaux, La Rochelle, Le Mans, Nice, Paris (Poissy), Rennes, Roscoff) * LKW (Amsterdam, Brno, Calais, Dover, Duisburg, Felixstowe, Gdansk (GE), Graz (1.11), Hamburg, Kosice (GE), Lodz (GE), Lublin (GE), Luxembourg, Manchester, Stuttgart, Szeged (GE 1.19), Venezia (1.11)) * Log n Stick (Bucuresti, Galati, Hunedoara, Istanbul, Tekirdag) * Low Field (Constanta, Edirne, Galati) * Maatila Egres (Helsinki, Kouvala) * Marina (It) (Ancona (It), Bari (It), Cagliari (It 1.35), Catania (It), Genova (It), Helsinki (BtBS), Klaipeda (BtBS), Napoli (Pozzuoli) (It), Olbia (It 1.35), Parnu (BtBS), Riga (BtBS), Tallinn (BtBS), Taranto (It)) * Marina (Sc) (Esbjerg, Stockholm) * Marina (VLF) (Ajaccio (VLF 1.36), Bonifacio (VLF 1.36), Brest (VLF), Calvi (VLF 1.36), Cernavoda (RttBS), La Rochelle (VLF), Marseille (VLF), Tekirdag (RttBS)) * MarmoSpA (Firenze, Livorno (Carrara), Olbia (1.35), Palermo, Sassari (1.35)) * MS Stein (Kristiansand, Oslo, Stavanger) * MVM Carrière (Ajaccio (VLF 1.36), Bastia (VLF 1.36), Bordeaux, Le Mans, Limoges, Montpellier, Nice, Porto-Vecchio (1.36)) * NBFC (Aberdeen, Berlin, Budapest (GE), Calais, Duisburg, Linz, Liverpool, London, Ostrava (GE)) * Nordic Cargo Handling (Kouvala, Riga, Saint Petersburg, Tallinn, Turku, Vilnius) * Nordic Crown (Aalborg, Bergen, Odense, Orebro, Stavanger) * Nordic Stenbrott (Jonkoping, Kalmar, Linkoping, Vaxjo) * Norrfood (Helsingborg, Jonkoping, Kalmar, Karlskrona, Kobenhavn, Linkoping, *dense, Oslo, Stockholm, Uppsala, Vasteras, Vaxjo) (Delivery only) * Norrsken (Aalborg, Goteborg, Karlskrona, Malmo, Orebro, Stockholm) * Noskonitta (Klaipeda, Utena, Vilnius) * Nos Pâturages (Bourges, Clermont-Ferrand, Le Havre) * NS Chemicals (Kaunas (BtBS), Kristiansand (Sc), Luga (BtBS), Malmo (Sc), Pori (BtBS), Riga (BtBS), Stockholm (Sc)) * NS Oil (Aalborg (Sc), Brasov (RttBS), Daugavpils (BtBS), Goteborg (Sc), Istanbul (RttBS), Kaliningrad (BtBS), Kalmar (Sc), Klaipeda (BtBS), Kotka (BtBS), Oslo (Sc), Paldiski (BtBS), Pskov (BtBS), Stavanger (Sc), Tallinn (BtBS), Targu Mures (RttBS), Timisoara (RttBS), Valmiera (BtBS), Ventspils (BtBS)) * Nucléon (Cernavoda (RttBS), Civaux (VLF), Golfech (VLF), Kozloduy (RttBS), Paluel (VLF), Saint-Alban-du Rhone (VLF), Saint-Laurent (VLF)) * Ocean Solution Group (Mangalia, Ruse, Varna) * Onnelik Talu (Narva, Parnu (x2), Tartu) * Otel Impecabil (Calarasi, Craiova, Galati, Hunedoara, Iasi, Resita) * PIAC (Bologna, Cassino, Napoli, Parma (Pacenza)) * PK Medved (Kaliningrad, Saint Petersburg, Turku (Uusikaupunki)) * Polar Fish (Aalborg, Bergen, Goteborg, Stavanger) * Polaris Lines (Esbjerg (Sc), Frederikshavn (Sc), Gedser (Sc), Goteborg (Sc), Helsinki (BtBS), Hirtshals (Sc), Kapellskar (Sc 1.33), Karlskrona (Sc), Kristiansand (Sc), Liepaja (BtBS), Naantali (BtBS), Nynashamn (Sc), Oslo (Sc), Paldiski (BtBS), Stavanger (Sc), Tallinn (BtBS), Travemunde (1.33), Trelleborg (Sc), Ventspils (BtBS)) * Port de Conteneur (Le Havre, Marseille) * Posped (Banska Bystrica (GE), Birmingham, Bratislava, Bremen, Carlisle, Geneve, Graz (1.11), Katowice (GE), Kiel, Köln, Linz, Lodz (GE), London, Lublin (GE), Metz, Rotterdam, Strasbourg, Swansea, Szeged (GE 1.19), Verona, Warszawa, Zürich) * PP Chimica Italia (Bologna (Ferrara), Olbia (1.35), Roma (Aprilia), Terni) * QuadrelliSpA (Bari, Catania, Pescara) * Radus (Burgas (RttBS), Kouvala (BtBS), Pleven (RttBS), Ruse (RttBS), Saint Petersburg (BtBS), Sofia (RttBS), Tampere (BtBS), Tartu (BtBS), Tekirdag (RttBS), Varna (RttBS)) * Renar Logistik (Calvi (VLF 1.36), Kobenhavn (Sc), Kotka (BtBS), Lahti (BtBS), Narva (BtBS), Oslo (Sc), Parnu (BtBS), Stavanger (Sc), Tallinn (BtBS), Tampere (BtBS), Turku (BtBS), Vasteras (Sc), Vaxjo (Sc)) * Renat (Brasov (RttBS), Daugavpils (BtBS), Helsinki (BtBS), Pleven (RttBS), Resita (RttBS), Rezekne (BtBS), Riga (BtBS), Siauliai (BtBS), Tartu (BtBS), Veliko Tarnovo (RttBS)) * Rimaf (Galati, Iasi, Tekirdag) * Rock Eater Quarry (Brasov, Burgas, Constanta, Galati, Hunedoara, Istanbul, Pirdop, Sofia, Targu Mures, Tekirdag, Varna) * Rosmark (Kaliningrad, Liepaja, Luga, Rezekne, Riga, Vyborg) * Rump (Craiova) * S.A.L. S.R.L. (Livorno, Pescara, Sassari (1.35), Terni) * Sag & Tre (Goteborg, Linkoping, Oslo) * Sanbuilders (Berlin, Birmingham, Brno, Debrecen (GE), Edinburgh, Erfurt, Gdansk (GE), Hamburg, Krakow (GE), London, Luxembourg, Lyon, Newcastle, Nürnberg, Rotterdam, Salzburg, Warszawa (GE)) * Scania (Sodertalje) * SCS Paper (Calarasi, Istanbul) * Scout (Praha) * SellPlan (Dresden, Geneve, Groningen, Klagenfurt (1.11), Kosice (GE), Lodz (GE), London, Magdeburg, Newcastle, Olsztyn (GE), Osnabrück, Praha, Rostock, Sheffield, Southampton, Torino, Venezia (1.11), Wien) (Delivery only) * Severoatam (Sosnovy Bor) * Sininen Aurinko Logistiikka (Helsinki, Kouvola, Pori) * Spinelli (Cassino (It), Milano (Dugnano) (It), Parma (Ponte Taro) (It), Pitesti (RttBS)) * Sporklift (Bucuresti, Cluj-Napoca, Karlovo, Plovdiv) * Steinbruch (Cardiff, Dortmund, Glasgow, Hannover, Katowice (GE), Lyon, Praha, Reims, Salzburg, Sheffield, Strasbourg, Stuttgart (Closer to Mannheim), Wroclaw * Stokes (Aberdeen, Amsterdam, Banska Bystrica (GE), Calais, Cardiff, Dijon, Düsseldorf, Katowice (GE), Kiel, Liège, Nürnberg, Plymouth, Poznan, Warszawa (GE), Wien, Zürich) * Stomanena Roza (Burgas, Pernik, Pirdop) * Subse (Brasov (RttBS), Brest (VLF), Clermont-Ferrand (VLF), Edirne (RttBS), Galati (RttBS), Nantes (VLF), Sofia (RttBS), Veliko Tarnovo (RttBS)) * Suprema (Kaliningrad, Kaunas, Lahti, Panevezys, Parnu, Pskov, Rezekne, Tampere, Tartu) (Delivery only) * TE Logistica (Cagliari (1.35), Firenze, Messina, Napoli, Palermo, Sassari (1.35)) * Terminal Container (Ancona, Bari, Genova, Livorno, Napoli) * Tesoro Gustoso (Firenze, Milano (Inveruno), Napoli, Parma, Roma) * The Train Foundry (Karlovo, Resita) * Timber Turtle (Brasov, Hunedoara) * Tradeaux (Ajaccio (VLF 1.36), Budapest (GE), Brest (VLF), Clermont-Ferrand (VLF), Felixstowe, Frankfurt, Geneve, Grimsby, Hannover, Kassel, Klagenfurt (1.11), Krakow (GE), Lille, Lyon, Nice (VLF), Olsztyn (GE), Paris (Gonesse) (VLF), Pecs (GE 1.19), Praha, Rostock, Toulouse (VLF)) * Trade Market Istanbul (Istanbul) * Trameri (Amsterdam, Brno, Budapest (GE), Carlisle, Dresden, Grimsby, Hannover, Innsbruck, Klagenfurt (1.11), Krakow (GE), Lille, Liverpool, Lyon, Mannheim, Nürnberg, Plymouth, Strasbourg, Swansea, Warszawa (GE), Wroclaw) * Transporti Mediterraneo (Bari, Cagliari (1.35), Catania, Genova, Roma) * Transinet (Bialystok (GE), Brussel, Cambridge, Debrecen (GE), Dortmund, Dresden, Hamburg, Mannheim, Osnabrück, Ostrava (GE), Rotterdam, Salzburg, Sheffield, Southampton, Szczecin, Torino) * TREE-ET (Aberdeen, Banska Bystrica (GE), Bialystok (GE), Birmingham, Bratislava, Dortmund, Felixstowe, Frankfurt, Geneve, Graz (1.11), Hannover, Innsbruck, Katowice (GE), Leipzig, Liège, Manchester, Metz, Olsztyn (GE), Poznan, Southampton, Stuttgart, Zürich) * TTK (Plovdiv, Sofia, Varna) * Ukko Voima (Loviisa, Olkiluoto) * Vanha Kivi (Helsinki, Kotka, Riga, Tartu, Turku, Utena, Vyborg) * Viljo Paperritehdas Oy (Kouvola, Tampere) * Vilnius Popieriaus Fabrikas (Vilnius) * Vitas Power (Aalborg (Sc), Esbjerg (Sc), Taranto (It 1.31)) * Voitureux (Le Havre, Paris (Poissy), Rennes) * Volvo (Goteborg) * VPC (Goteborg) * WGCC (Bratislava, Frankfurt, Gdansk (GE), Glasgow, Grimsby, Manchester, München, Rotterdam, Strasbourg) * Wilnet Transport (Le Mans, Limoges, Marseille, Nantes, Toulouse, Porto-Vecchio (1.36)) * Zelenye Polja (Kaliningrad, Saint Petersburg) There were also a depot # BCP (Paris) # FCP (Milano) # ITCC (Milano) # Posped (Paris) # Sanbuilders (Milano, Paris) # Transinet (Milano) # TREE-ET (Milano, Paris) ProMods Added Companies ProMods have about 11 added companies. Here is the list: # Aldi # Bauhaus # Deret # IKEA # Lidl # McDonald's # Metro # ND # SAAB # Scania # Volvo Road network The road network in Euro Truck Simulator 2 is based on European roads, and cities in the game bring the essence of their real-world counterparts to the game. The distances between cities take less time since the scale is 1:25, for example a journey from Prague in the Czech Republic to Swansea in Wales would take around 2 hours (give or take) depending on your driving style or just a little over an hour if the speed limiter was removed. Roadworks and Railway crossings have been added and there aren't just small roadworks with just a few cones, there are some were the traffic is directed onto the opposite side of the road and trains run through crossings every once in a while. The player may visit 12 European countries in the game; United Kingdom, France, Belgium, The Netherlands (Holland), Luxembourg, Switzerland, Austria, Italy, Germany, Poland, Czech Republic and Slovakia. SCS Software has released an Eastern European expansion to the game which added new cities to Poland, Slovakia and the Czech Republic and also an entirely new country; Hungary. See: Driving Trucks As the game is set in Europe, European truck-designs feature exclusively - all trucks use models based on real trucks. With actual working instruments such as flashing indicators, temperature and low fuel warning lights, wipers, gauges and something brand new, truck customisation. Following is a list of all the trucks and what kind of upgrades they can be given: Renault Magnum (bull bars, beacons, light bars, wing mirrors, livery, wheels, side steps, side skirts, exhausts, name plates in windows, inside of cab, engine, transmission), Renault Premium (same as Renault Magnum + door handles), Mercedes-Benz Actros (Majestic Across same as Renault Premium + cab, axles, door handles), Scania R Series (same as Mercedes-Benz Actros), MAN TGX (same as Mercedes-Benz Actros), MAN TGX Euro 6, IVECO (Ivedo same as Mercedes-Benz Actros), DAF XF (DAV same as Mercedes-Benz Actros), Volvo (Valiant same as Mercedes-Benz Actros). Release Euro Truck Simulator 2 was released on October 19, 2012. It was later Greenlit by the community on Steam and is available on the platform as of January 16, 2013. The 'Going East!' DLC was released in September 2013, with new destinations for cargo delivery across Poland, Czech Republic, Slovakia, and Hungary. The 'North Expansion Bundle' DLC was released on the 6th of May 2015, with new destinations for cargo delivery across Denmark, Sweden & Norway. The 'Vive La France' DLC was released on the 5th of December 2016, which features 15 new cities in France for cargo delivery such as Bordeaux, Le Havre, Le Mans and more. The 'Italia' DLC was released on the 5th of December 2017. The 'Beyond the Baltic Sea' DLC was released on the 29th of November 2018, with new destinations for cargo delivery across Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Russia, and Finland. The 'Road to the Black Sea' DLC was released on the 5th of December 2019, with new destinations for cargo delivery across Romania, Bulgaria and Turkey (part of Europe only). The 'Iberia' DLC was released on the 2020, with new destinations for cargo delivery across Portugal and Spain. Patches See: Patches System Requirements MINIMUM: OS: Windows 7 Processor: Dual core CPU 2.4 GHz Memory: 4 GB RAM Graphics: GeForce GTS 450-class (Intel HD 4000) Hard Drive: 3 GB available space RECOMMENDED: OS: Windows 7/8.1 64-bit Processor: Quad core CPU 3.0 GHz Memory: 6 GB RAM Graphics: GeForce GTX 760-class (2 GB) Hard Drive: 3 GB available space Mods Players can download mods for the game. There are trucks, trailers & combos, buses and cars, skins for trailers, companies etc. There are also maps to add onto their game. This adds extra roads and shortcuts and new countries are available that were not featured in the original version. Some popular mods are the infamous JazzyCat trailers, the famous ProMods with their high-res textures, and others are the TSM Low-res textures. See: Modding References External links * Official website * Euro Truck Simulator 2 Mods * Euro Truck Simulator 2 Hub * Modifications for Euro Truck Simulator 2 Category:ETS2